1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to eyewear and helmets.
2. Prior Art
The common types of helmets include full-face and open-face helmets. Although both types of helmets may include a transparent face shield, some people prefer to wear goggles. However, goggles are inconvenient to wear because they are typically secured by an elastic strap that wraps around the back of the helmet. The elastic strap makes such goggles difficult to put on.
The present headwear with eye protector is comprised of a helmet with slots on either side, The slots may be fixed to the helmet, or provided in housings hinged to the helmet. An eyewear is attached to the slots. The eyewear is comprised of a pair of lenses hinged to respective arms that slide into the slots. A pair of connectors attached to the inner ends of the lenses releasably connect the lenses together. The lenses are removable from the eyes by separating their inner ends, and pivoting them away without detaching them from the helmet. The lenses are adjustable fore and aft by sliding the arms within the slots, and are adjustable up and down by tilting the housings. Additional slots may be provided on the housing in a vertical column for further adjusting the height of the lenses.